a. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to a hand-held apparatus useful for studying various subjects and more particularly to a hand-held apparatus suited for studying interactively a subject and for training a person in taking examinations in that subject by reviewing the subject in a multiple choice learning environment: through three modes: study, cram and test.
b. Description of the Prior Art
Written examinations for testing people in various subjects using multiple choice questions are in wide spread use today. Such examinations are prerequisites in the licensing process of various professional careers as well as for admission in various schools and universities. Two methods are used by people to train for these examinations, either informally or as part of special preparatory courses: the study and review of prosaic materials including textbooks, notebooks, videos and so on, related to and are more specific subjects and the taking of tests under conditions designed to simulate actual written examinations as closely as possible. Until the present invention there were no means available to combine the two methods or to perform the first method using automated means. While computer programs have been written for the second method, these programs were suited to be run only on desk-top or at most personal computers and did not accurately simulate actual examination conditions. In addition, the computers are relatively expensive and even the so-called portable PCs are too large to be used comfortably anywhere but on a desk.